The Perfect Brew
by FlaxenHairedSamurai
Summary: When an old man and half a boat wash up on Berk's shore, Hiccup and the others are sent to find his brew in order to aid his recovery. The only problem is... how are you supposed to find something, when the owner won't talk?
1. Chapter 1

**I really need to stop writing OC stories. Oh well. I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. **

**This story takes place during Season 1 so the Outcasts and the Berserkers and the Screaming Death (Hiccup needs to work on his diplomacy) will not be prominent.**

* * *

The storms were really bad that week, Hiccup mused, listening to another pounding a beat on his roof. If things carried on like this, there was a possibility that he'd have to cancel the exercises he'd planned that week.

As though sensing his thoughts, Toothless lifted his head, looking comical with the wads of cloth in his ears. To prevent the house from being wrecked in his frenzy, Stoick and Gobber had shoved them in just as the first clap of thunder had hit. Granted the Night Fury could still hear it, but the cloth muffled the noise, tricking him into thinking it was far away, and not crashing around his ears.

"It's nothing bud, just thinking." Nodding slightly, Toothless put his head back on his rock, breathing getting gradually softer as he fell asleep. Taking it as a suggestion, Hiccup turned on his side, and tried to let all thoughts of the storm leave him for the night.

Slowly but surely, the island of Berk's inhabitants all found their pillows, windows growing dark until the village was lost to the night.

* * *

As Hiccup woke up, he realised it was still dark outside. Toothless was still fast asleep, wings tucked around his large body. So what had woken him up?

Heading downstairs, he found his answer. The front door was alternating between open and closed with a slam each time. Looking around for his dad, Hiccup could only see the empty chair and an abandoned tankard.

"Dad? You in here?"

"Hiccup?" Whirling around, Hiccup saw Gobber in the doorway, confusion plastered over his face. "Why are you awake?" Despite the situation, Hiccup couldn't help but see what was in Gobber's arms. Medical supplies. "Hiccup?"

"The door kept slamming. Is someone hurt?"

Following his gaze, the blacksmith hurriedly explained himself, even as he was grabbing blankets. "A boat- well half of one anyway- just washed ashore. Gothi's tending to the old man we found. Stoick's with them."

"You're not telling me the whole story, are you?"

Guiltily dropping his gaze, Gobber motioned with his head, indicating the teen should follow. Grabbing his vest and hat, Hiccup did, nearly getting knocked off his feet the minute he stepped into the wind. Even so, he made sure to keep moving, grabbing at posts to steady themselves. As they got to Gothi's hut, (a task in itself considering the lack of a banister to cling to) the door swung open, Stoick grabbing the pair of them and dragging them in. When he saw his son, he cast a glance at Gobber who shrugged, dropping the supplies by Gothi.

"He was already awake. And besides, every time something strange, Hiccup lends a hand."

"Yes, typically in the cause!"

"Hey!" Hiccup protested, but the look in Stoick's eyes told him he was joking. None of them noticed Gothi drawing in the sand, until she pulled at Gobber's sleeve. Leaning over to decipher, the blacksmith with interchangeable hands cleared his throat,

"The old guy's got a head injury right about here," Gobber was pointing to the left of Hiccup's scalp, "And slightly dehydrated. Nothing too serious." At the glares form Stoick and Gothi, he hurriedly corrected himself, "Apart from his ale addiction."

"Addiction?" Hiccup asked, just as the bundle in the corner whispered something akin to 'brew'. "Got it."

"It's all he's said since he woke up." Stoick explained. "We got him some ale, but he refused it. Apparently it's not the right brew."

"Brew..." Hiccup murmured thoughtfully. Seeing the adults' eyes on him, the teen shrugged, glancing towards the blanket. "Maybe it's a case of a special mix. You did say he came in on _half _a boat. His brew could've been lost in the storm."

"Brew!" The blankets whimpered, dissolving into tears. Edging his way through the hut, Hiccup gently removed the top layer, revealing an elderly man with light grey hair, an unbraided beard, but brilliant blue eyes. "You have to find my brew, boy!" The old guy grasped onto Hiccup's tunic, wild beard not helping his action.

Unhooking the hand that was now threatening never to let go, Hiccup nodded, "I'll find your brew, I promise."

In the corner, Stoick and Gobber glanced at each other, "I was wrong, he doesn't just lend a hand."

"He jumps in without a thought."

* * *

By the time the sun rose over the horizon, the storms that had been attacking Berk finally relented, giving way to the first clear sky in days. This suited everyone perfectly fine, especially Toothless who could finally hear properly again. But for the Dragon Academy, there was no chance to enjoy the blue skies.

"So let me get this straight." Tuffnut started, "We're going to be looking for some old guy's ale cask, in the hopes we'll get to try some of his legendary brew?"

"Uh, you're half right. We're not trying the brew, but we are finding it."

"So long as I get some ale."

Astrid rolled her eyes, motioning for Ruff to do her thing. A loud 'ow' was heard as the plan was discussed further. "Bad news." Fishlegs announced, landing close by. "Snotlout wouldn't stay inside during the storms, so he's caught a cold."

"He's fine though right?" Hiccup asked, a little concerned.

"Nothing hurt but his pride." Fishlegs assured, more interested in the twins' brawl. Nodding slightly, Hiccup turned back to the map, frowning as he thought.

"It would help if we knew where he came from. That way we'd have a definite area to search."

"Hiccup, there's nothing definite about the sea. For all we know this guy's just trying to get a free meal." Astrid called,

"No, it's something more, I can tell." Finally rolling up the map, Hiccup tucked it into his satchel, then mounted Toothless. "Let's go and search near the bays for now. With any luck the case washed up there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter and nothing has changed. I still do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

* * *

Whilst the kids were gone, Gothi continued treating the old man, wrapping up his head wound with a tender hand. "You know, he reminds me of someone." Gobber murmured, closing the door behind him.

"You too? I thought it was just me." Both men thought for a minute, before brushing it off.

* * *

"Hiccup, it looks like the storms are back!" Fishlegs yelled, fighting to be heard over the roaring winds.

Even without the diagnosis, Hiccup had to agree. The sky had first turned downcast, then after an hour a light shower had began to pour. At the moment, it was tipping buckets down upon the teens. Even so, he would've like to keep looking, but every time he looked down, Hiccup was lucky to see anything other than his feet.  
A crack of thunder rumbled over the horizon, followed by a flash of lightning.

"We have to turn back!" Ruffnut called, choosing that moment to act sensible. Her brother agreed, furiously nodding his head.

As she steered Stormfly back around, Astrid caught sight of Hiccup's face, "We'll try again when the storm blows over! It's useless looking now!"

Forced to agree, Hiccup gently coaxed Toothless back, feeling the dragon shaking underneath him slightly. "Hey, we'll be home soon bud."

* * *

It was another half an hour later that they realised they were completely and utterly lost in the overbearing clouds. "I was sure it was this way!"

"Well, obviously not, or we'd be home by now!" Fishlegs snapped, annoyed with the twins, the storm and his numb hands. Meatlug tilted her head to look at him in confusion, soothed when he petted her nose. It was Tuffnut's next comment that gave the search party anything close to hope.

"I just saw the village!"

"Where?"

"Over there!" When every head turned in anticipation of seeing Berk, the chance was cruelly ripped away.

"Not funny Tuffnut!" Astrid shouted, ducking her head away from the torrents. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, along with Fishleg's own voice.  
"I saw it too!"

"Alright! Everybody aim towards the village. The lightning should help!" Hiccup's orders were well received, all courses shifting to the right slightly.

Unfortunately, Toothless wasn't dealing with the thunder so easily, and his face was easily illuminated every time the sky lit up. The poor Night Fury was terrified. "We're almost there, I promise." Hiccup soothed, only for a particularly loud burst of thunder to hit near them, sending Toothless into flying hysterics. He was determined to get away and forgot at that moment with him. As Toothless thrashed around, escaping the lightning that was getting closer and closer to him, the unthinkable happened.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed, just as the lightning hit Toothless's tail fin, travelled up the connecting rod, finally coming into contact with the next piece of metal in the circuit. Hiccup barely had time to react as the electricity coursed through his body, sending he and Toothless plummeting into the sea. "Stormfly, turn back! Stormfly!" The Deadly Nadder shook her head, determinedly leading the rest of the group to safety, leaving their leaders behind.

* * *

At the same time back on Berk, Stoick had finished the small amount of chiefing that needed to be done, and was heading back up to Gothi's hut.

The patient was still murmuring, but occasionally paused to sip at some water Gobber had gotten him. "We've got a name." The blacksmith muttered.

"And?"

"Remember we thought he reminded us of someone?" When the chief nodded, Gobber continued, "Well, remember Quake from when we were kids?"

"The bard's son?"  
"Aye, well, there's the bard."

Stoick raised an eyebrow, glancing at the old man. "That's Siegmund? But he left Berk years ago!" Before further comment could be made, the door swung open, Fishlegs standing there was a harried expression. "Did you find the brew?" Though it went unnoticed, Siegmund lifted his head, only to droop when the boy answered in the negative.

"Actually chief, that's not the worst of it."

The villagers of Berk would later say that they discovered a sound more terrifying than a Night Fury call during a dragon attack: The chief finding out his son was lost at sea. To be more exact, the roar he unleashed.

* * *

Groaning lightly when he opened his eyes, Hiccup was met with the sun's furious onslaught. "Guess the storm's over." He whispered, coughing slightly with his dry throat.

"It ended whilst you were asleep." A voice to his left whispered, sending Hiccup on high alert. As he tried to get into a sitting position, the owner quickly pushed him down again, "Don't, you might hurt yourself." Straining his eyes slightly, Hiccup was able to make out the basic shape of a person, features becoming more defined when they shut the sun out with the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." The stranger cautiously lifted a bowl to his lips, smiling as he swallowed. Now that his throat was dealt with, and from the smell of things, dinner was well on the way, Hiccup was able to focus on a more important matter. "Where's Toothless?"

"Who?"

"The..." Should he tell her?

"The Night Fury?" Looking to his host with shock, Hiccup nodded. "He's okay. I tied him outside the boat."

Suddenly feeling very awake, Hiccup was able to take in the girl's features. She looked to be about his age, with a similar build, with light auburn hair. Two braids travelled either side of her neck, whilst the rest was loose, protecting her from the sun. In the gloom, he could see she wore a white undershirt, with a dark tunic and skirt over it. "Wait, did you say boat?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what to do with him, but now that you're awake-"

"Have you seen a case of ale anywhere?"

Looking slightly amused by the question, the girl sat down again, tilting her head in a manner that highly resembled Toothless. "Why?"

"We're looking for a case of brew that an old man lost in the storm. Have you seen it?" Much to Hiccup's amazement, the girl giggled before shaking her head.  
"No, I haven't."

Just then, Toothless, hearing his buddy awake, bounded into the small hut, before being yanked back by a rope around his neck. "Hey bud." Hiccup smiled, getting up into a sitting position despite the girl's reservations. The dragon gave a mild roar, which Hiccup brushed off, "I'm fine, just a little out of it." Seeing her patient intended to leave, the girl wrapped his arm around his shoulders, supporting him to outside.

Now able to see his accommodations, Hiccup raised an eyebrow, seeing that he had been in a boat's cabin, ripped from the base of the boat. "Wow." Now in the sun, he was also able to see the girl's outer dress was cinched in at the waist with a white sash, and the collar of her dark blue pinafore was a lighter shade. "So, how'd you end up here?" He asked, gesturing with his head to around the beach.

As she worked hard to untie the knots, the girl explained, sometimes looking back so as to ensure her listener had not moved. "I was travelling with my grandpa, when a storm hit. He went above deck to sort out the sails, but the boats was tripped in two. I woke up here when the rain stopped. There we are, you're free Toothless." Pleased with the news, the Night Fury eagerly bounded over to Hiccup, nuzzling his rider happily. "You're from Berk, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Clapping her hands happily, the girl bounced on the spot.

"That's where Grandpa was heading! Do you think we could get there?"

Chewing on his bottom lip, Hiccup quickly examined the prosthetic, deeming it safe to use in the clear weather. "Maybe... pack lightly just in case."

Nodding eagerly, the girl ran back towards the cabin, turning back at Hiccup's shout, "What's your name? I'm Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III."

"Brunhilde Bardson. The first."

* * *

**Alright, you have until my next update to guess what happens next. You can PM or leave a review. The closest one will get a cupcake. **

**(And not a cupcake from the fanfic that shall not be named. Which I also do not own or what anything to do with!)**


End file.
